Right or Wrong
by Jadenfan217
Summary: Aichi Sendou's simple high school life takes a turn for the interesting when he meets Ren Suzagamori and his friends. When they show Aichi a whole new world, will he like the person he's becoming? Or does a light still need to shine? RenXAichi & future Kaichi crappy summary DX Rated M for language,drug usage, and yaoi, semi-explicit. .And for my safety.No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I came up with a new idea last night! I'm still working on my other story yes, but I want to start something new! This is totally AU, and again with the American high school system(might change), a totally badass Aichi, and MAYBE music related stuff and oc's. Aichi is 15, and this starts towards the beginning of his freshman year(yes I know his birthday is June 6****th****, just go with me here XD). Rated M for language, and drug usage, and safety of my account XD. Also, yaoi (RenXAichiXKai), don't like don't read! I OWN NOTHING RELATD TO THIS STORY BUT THE LAPTOP I'M TYPING ON!  
**

* * *

Aichi POV  
"Hey Shy-chi!" Someone yelled, "Where're ya hidin'?"

"Why would he tell you where he's hiding?"

"Shut up I'm smart!"

That's Morikawa for you. You'd think entering high school would mature a person, at least a little. Not him.

Since elementary school, Katsumi Morikawa has sought to make my life a living hell. Every morning he seeks me out to taunt me, either physically or verbally. Or both. It's only Monday and I'm currently running between class buildings because he found me 4 blocks before I even reached school. I've never been on this side of campus, so maybe he'll lose track of me. I'm too far ahead of them for them to see which way I've turned.

"Which way did that punk go now?" yelled Morikawa.

"Probably around the arts building. He wouldn't stay come near the 'garden' area." said his partner in crime Izaki.

"Yeah true. I'm going to look around the main building!"

"Whatever dude."

Phew.

But a garden? What garden? There isn't a garden around here. Morons.

"Hey kid! What're you doing around here?"

I freeze and turn around. "Do I have to ask you again?" the older student says angrily.  
He is rather tall, muscular, and his hair is held back with a head band. "If you leave now, I won't hurt you, or hunt you down later."

"Um-uh sorry, I was running from some jerks-"  
"Well you better start running again!" he starts to move towards me when another student puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
A Boy with long red hair spoke up. "Hang on there, Tetsu. If some ass wipe was chasing him maybe we should give him some refuge."

"What's your deal Ren? You know my policy."

"Yeah I do, and you never asked any questions first, so your argument is invalid." said Ren.

"Whatever dude. If this pipsqueak rats out, it's your problem." Remind me not to mess with Tetsu.

"Sure sure. Anyway, what's your name kid?"

"Um Aichi."

"Um? That's a weird name, no offense." Ren says and laughs.

"Uh no it's just Aichi, Aichi Sendou." I said quickly.

"That makes much more sense." Ren stuck his hand out, "I'm Ren Suzagamori, sophomore. What year are you?"

I shook his hand, "Freshman."

"Wow, only your 4th week of high school and a couple of upperclassman hate you already?" said the girl sitting next to where Tetsu was standing.

"Um no, they're freshman, and've been after me since 2nd grade." I said.

"Nice kid. Oh and I'm Asaka."

"Nice to meet you."  
There are a few in the group as well, but they stay silent.

"Um Ren?"

"Yeah Aichi?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but feel free to ask another!" Ren answers and smiles.

"I over heard the guys chasing me say something about a 'garden' area and I thought I'd ask since you're older. Do you know what they were  
talking about? I've never heard of it before."  
"Haha, well Aichi, you're actually there right now!"

I look around. "But we're just between buildings. It doesn't even look like anyone takes care of this area!"

"Yep. That's why the 'garden' is here!"

"But I don't see anything garden-like!"

"God kid, how freaking naïve are you?" Tetsu screams.

"Calm down Tetsu." Ren says. "Aichi, do you smell anything, different? Strange?"  
I close my eyes and sniff. "Now that you mention it, yes."

"What does it smell like? Make you think of?"  
"I don't know" I pause, "Something, herbal?"  
"BAHAHA!" Ren bellows. "Haven't heard that one! But yes, technically!"

"Ok?" I'm still confused. "Ahhh!"  
Out of nowhere Ren puts his arm around my shoulders, "Have you ever even heard of weed?"  
"Or pot? Grass?" adds Asaka.  
"Ohhh… I get it." I say.

"Bout time!" Ren said, "This place is called the 'garden' because others like us have gathered here for yea-"  
"Yeah yeah and now you've ruined our morning ritual!" snapped Tetsu.

"Would you shut up?" yells Ren. "Sorry, he's still here."

"Still here?"

"Sober! God most freshman at least have a clue!" Ren kicked Tetsu.

"Ow! Geezus man!"

"Sorry about him."

"Um it's ok. But how do you not get caught?"

"The school stopped caring years ago. They realized they can't stop it from happening, and as long as we don't disrupt class, or get ratted out, we're fine. It's like a silent agreement."

"I see. And other students don't come here?"

"Nope." Ren says.

"That's good I guess. I don't really care if people do that stuff, so I promise I won't say anything. I guess I should probably go though."

I turn and start to walk. "Hey Aichi!"

"Yes Ren?" Do you just wanna hang here in the mornings? Maybe those guys will give up if they can't find you."

Wow. Didn't see that coming. "Um I don't know, I'm not really interested in that sort of stu-"  
"You don't have to smoke, just chill. And I'd rather help you than let you be chased by a couple of assholes every day. Plus you seem trustworthy."

"Uh thank you. But what about what your friends think?" I asked cautiously.

"It's what ever." "I don't care." "Ren's got a pretty good judge of character, so your good I guess." The others said.  
"You seem like a good kid, so I'm ok with it," said Asaka.  
"Just watch yourself, kid." Tetsu mumbled.

"That settles it then!" exclaimed Ren. I heard the warning bell ring. "See you tomorrow, Aichi!" then he ran off.  
'See you tomorrow?' I thought. Crap I better run before I'm late.

* * *

I make it to class just in time. But of course with my luck the teacher is late today, which means the classwide ADHD takes over.

"Where'd you run off to this morning, Sendou?" Morikawa.

Damn. "None of your business. Leave me alone."

"You're lucky you're not worth anything otherwise I'd-"

"You'd what, corner me and run your mouth like you always do? Seriously, leave me alone! And enough  
with that damn nickname, that was what, 1st grade? I thought you were in high school, Morikawa."

A chorus of "Oooooooooohhhhhhh"'s follow from my classmates. Mature.

"You wanna say that again, Shy-chi Aichi?" challenges Morikawa.

"Ya know what? No." I say.  
"Haha that's what I th-"

"Because you're not worth wasting my breath on."

"Why you!" he lifted me out of my seat by my collar, "Hey put me down, asshole!"

"I'd say shut your face cave," he raises a fist, "But I'll shut it for yo-"

"Boys! Settle down! Isn't it too early for this? Both of you see be during break." Thank you Mr. Whiting.

"You're dead, Sendou." Morikawa whispers before letting me go.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

*During break*  
"-no one wants to see your pointless fighting! It's no wonder your class has a bad rep."  
Mr. Whiting is lecturing Morikawa. "Now get out and behave!"

He mumbles and leaves the room, slamming the door.

"And as for you Aichi," Shoot. "As much as I love hearing you stand up for yourself, watch the language. I really don't want to send the wrong kid to the principal's office." He laughs.  
"And if those guys are really giving you a hard time, just tell an adult, 'kay?"

"Ok. I'll try."

"Oh and Aichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should get involved with something? If those guys come after you, someone would notice if you were gone, so you'd have like, back up I guess?"

Ha. "I'll work on that. Thanks."

* * *

*after school*  
I guess Morikawa gave up for today. I've managed to get halfway home with no problem

"SENDOU!"

Spoke too soon. Keep walking Aichi.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" I heard him start to run, " I said WAIT UP!"

Better start running.

"Actually, you just yelled his last name." said a familiar voice. I turn in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" screamed Morikawa.

"A friend of Aichi's. And if your not as well, I suggest you run along home before I do something you might regret."

"That doesn't even make sense flamey!"

"Trust me, you don't want to find out. Now run along little boy!"

The look on Morikawa's face is priceless! Dang Ren. "You better hope I never see you again!"  
"Yep! Sure do!"

"ARGHURMSTUPIDMRTHERFKR" Morikawa yells while practically running away.

"Thanks Ren. Nice timing." I said.

"No prob, Aichi. I was legitimately heading home and I saw that clown following you, so I tailed him just incase, no biggy."

"Well thank you anyway. You've saved my ass twice today."

"Hey no problem. I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure.."

"Ok then! Wait, one more thing." Ren snatches my phone from my pocket and pulls out his own.  
Creeper much?  
"What are you-"  
"Here you go! See you tomorrow Aichi!" And with that he ran off before I could respond.

Maybe hanging out with him won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, they're a bit oc-ish, but this is a fan FIC right? XD Sorry for the crappy writing style too!  
And as an additional disclaimer, I have many friends with adhd that would have laughed and agreed with that reference, so NO comments about that please! Next chapter soon! (maybe?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is a fanfic. If the characters are out of character, I did it on purpose. I know some of them aren't how they are in the anime. If you do not like that, do not read. Also there's a bit of character bashing. And I'm making Kai his given name and Toshiki his surname. Yes I know it's not really like that, but this is my story and I like it that way better!Chapter 2! Backstories galore! I'm adding a couple oc's as fillers. I'm going to try to make this a long one! For reference I'm making the school day start at 8:00. I own nothing.**

* * *

_The next morning_**  
**Aichi POV  
I managed to wake up on time today. I guess I am kind of excited. I might not have to put up with Morikawa as much. It's only 7:08 and I'm completely ready, but I should still probably leave earlier just incase.  
*beep*  
Huh? I guess I have a message.

**From: Ren :D  
Hey there, you might want to bring a hoodie of something, It's raining a bit. I'm leaving now.**

So that's why he took my phone. "Aichi! Wake up!" Emi. "I'm already up!" "Well hurry up then!"  
What more does she want? I'm out of bed 15 minutes earlier than normal and she's still rushing me.**  
**I know she's my sister, but it gets old. "I have plenty of time, calm down!" I'm not even to the bottom step before Emi's in my face again. "If you don't watch it you'll be late for school!" Keep calm. "I still have more than enough time. I was awake way before you called me." "If it weren't for me you'd have fallen asleep again!" "Do you not pay attention? I was already awake and out of bed!"  
"You're impossible." "And you're annoying." And with that I walked out.

She really gets on my nerves. I'll probably apologize later though. I hate losing my patience with her.  
_7:22 am_  
Wow I'm at school already? I walk really fast when mad I guess…

"Hey Aichi!" Wow he is here early. "Hey there Ren."

"Hey, kid." Says Tetsu. "Um good morning Tetsu." They're the only ones here so far.

"Listen, sorry about yesterday." "Yeah he gets a bit jittery with new people."

"Um it's ok. Where are the others?"

"Asaka had to pick up two of the guys, and the girls should be here soon."

"She drives?"

"Yep, she's a junior, like me." Tetsu said.

"Oh…Nice."

"Yeah her driving is scary as hell though!" laughed Ren. "Well, I think we should start without them. You're welcome to try anytime though, Aichi."

"Um ok, I'll remember that." I say.

Ren then pulls out a small weird looking pipe. Tetsu notices my staring. "It's called a bowl."

"Oh. It looks kind of funny."

Tetsu smiles. "That's what I thought the first time I saw one. You must be a dirty minded one."

I could feel my face heat up, "Um n-no I just-"

"It's fine Aichi. We're all a bit off here." Ren's smile makes me feel better.

"Shit. Did you bring any, Tetsu?"

"I have what's left over from yesterday, after that we're screwed til Asa gets here."  
"She'd better hurry then."

Ren took the little baggie from Tetsu and emptied its contents into the bowl. "Do you want me to light it?" Offered Tetsu. "Naw I got it. I'm not a newbie." Ren said.

Ren put what I'm assuming is the mouth piece to his lips, lit the contents of the bowl, and took a deep breath. He took a couple more breaths before exhaling; but then he started to cough rather violently.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, it happens sometimes!" Ren just closed his eyes any smiled."And if you ever decide to try-"

"The same will happen to you." Added Tetsu.

"Sorry for taking so long." I turn. "Hey there Aichi."

"Hi Asaka."

"Ya know, for such a fast driver, you took forever getting here." Said a boy with orange hair.

"You're one to talk, Kiriya! You're a Junior too and you still don't have yours!"

"Shut up Kyou! You haven't even taken drivers ed yet!"

"So? I'm not gonna fail 3 times like you did!"

"Both of you calm down." Said Asaka calmly.

"Yeah, come on guys! Just start calming down!" Ren said with a wink.

"Fine, whatever." They said at the same time. Soon the others (Oki, Reiko, Haru and Ichiro) joined as well. They all sat in a circle, passing the bowl which was "repacked" a lot.

It feels strange sitting here. I never thought I'd even meet people like this, and here I am hanging out with a bunch of stoners. But they're really not that bad.

"Heyy guys I think the bell is going to ring sooon." Ren says. He's drawing out his words, and it's kind of funny. "Dude you're messed up!" says Kiriya. "I knooow! So are youuuuu! Hehehe!"

"Are you ok Ren?" I say. "I'm great! Hey you're really nice!" out of nowhere Ren's face is right in front of mine, "Your eyes are really pretty! Where they that blue yesterday?" I could feel the heat rising in my face.

"Ok Ren, time for class." Asaka says and pulls Ren to his feet. "Aww but I was talking to Aichi! You're rude Asa!" "Well you're to be late." "Fine." Ren grumbles and pouts. "I'll talk to you later Aichi!"

"Later Ren."

I can't help but go to class with a smile on my face.

* * *

Ren POV  
This morning was great! Aichi is pretty nice. I might be saying this too soon, but I'm glad he hung out with us. I wish he would at least try.. Maybe he will once he's more comfortable with us.

I'm currently staring out of the window when an asshole known as Kyou flicks a note at my head. I turn to give him my famous death glare. He shrugs it off and points at the note.  
_  
Dude whats with you? You're more spacy than usual. Whatcha thinkin' bout?_

Like you need to know. I'm not even sure. Give me at least another hour!

_Nothing. That tree is really distracting._

No, really. Whats going on in that fluffy head of yours?

Nothing! Seriously, drop it!

Kyou giggles when he reads my reply and winks.

Ugh. I love the guy to death, but I swear he likes me. It's not that itself that bugs me; I mean I dated a guy for 5 months. But It's not like I have feelings for _him_, who's sitting 3 seats in front of me. Who's still incredibly handsome. And amazing. Ok maybe I still do. But back to Kyou. It bugs me because he knows I don't feel the same about him. Maybe I'm just thinking too highly of myself. He's never come out and said it. Haha. Come out.

"Mr. Suzugamori, is there something you find funny?"  
Shit, I laughed aloud? "No sir."  
The teacher coughs and continues.  
Sigh. 32 minutes left til break.

* * *

"Ren! Wake up!" "Huh?"  
Kyou is shaking me awake. "Break time!" "Oh, that's nice." I laid my head back down. "Oh come on! You always crash!" Kyou says, whispers. "Get up and move a little at least!" "Someone's a bit wound up."

"Well I _did_ have something to tell you."  
"Good for you."

Kyou pouts. "It involves someone you might be interested in hearing about."  
I raise my head. "Aichi?" _Where did that come from, Ren?_ "Um no? I know nothing about that kid." He gives me a funny look.

"Anyway, I was at that little café on Kencho last night and guess who's working there now?"

"I don't know, a monkey?" I really don't care either.

"I'll give you a hint: He's a certain brunette that you dated last year."

Kai. "Why should I care? It's over."

"Oh come on! You know you still want him."

"He broke up with me. He doesn't want me anymore. I don't even care anymore. It's over." I can't look at Kyou.

"Ya know, it's ok if you're still hurt. I know you care about him a lot."

"I'm fine." I think this morning is wearing off a bit. "Just leave me alone…" I put my head down.

"Ok." He starts to walk away. "but you know, it would hurt less if you tried moving on. I know it's not easy, but it might help."

Whatever.

* * *

Lunch came eventually. Lunch hours are divided into A, B, C, and D blocks instead of grades. I'm in 2-B. So I have it with Kyou, Kiriya, Asaka and Tetsu. And unfortunately, Kai.

I'm heading to my seat with Kyou when I hear a familiar voice somewhere close behind me.

"Hey Sendou, you're a nice person. I'm broke and I didn't bring lunch. And you have a nice home lunch their. Hand it over."

Aichi's in this block? Why didn't I notice yesterday? "Buzz off, Morikawa."

So that's the douchebags name. "Sorry Shy-chi, no can do. You're "friend" isn't here to save you this time."

"Hey Kyou, take my stuff will ya?" I shove my lunch at him. "Wha-"

I'm already over to cone-head. "Even though I didn't 'save him', I am here actually."

"What the hell man? Where'd you come from?"

"You're a freshman right? You'll have that class next semester if you aren't taking it now. Now go be a good little cone head and go eat in whatever cave you came out from."

"Hmph! You never make any sense! But like anything you say scares me!" He's definitely scared.

"I'd back off if I were you." Great timing Tetsu!

"What's a giant like you doing here?" Morikawa screams.

"I was eating lunch, but I see you're giving my friends trouble. Is there a problem?" Wow, he's actually calm.

"N-no! Not at all! Bye bye now!" He runs off.

"Coward." Says Tetsu.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sorry if I bothered you though." Says Aichi.

"We came over here on our own didn't we?" I say and smile. "Were you going to sit with anyone?"

"No I usually sit alo-"

"Well now you're sitting with us!"

"Are you sure? I'm not being a pain, am I?"

"If you were, we'd tell you." Tetsu says as he heads to our table.

"Come on!" I throw my arm around his shoulders, "It'll be fun! The more the merrier!" I caught Kai glancing at us.  
"Ok then…"

He sat down nervously. So he can stand up to a jackass like Morikawa, but he's nervous around people he doesn't know? Weird kid. I like it.

"You're Aichi, right? You were with us this morning." Asks Kyou.

"Yep, that's me."

"I'm Kyou Yahagi!"

"And I'm Kiriya Bidou."

"Nice to officially meet you."

"We were there this morning-" starts Kyou,

"But no one actually introduced you guys." I finished.

"True." They said.

"Are you going to keep chilling with us before school?"

"Probably. Morikawa won't look for me there."

"Well good!"

Sigh. Kyou is pretty excitable. He better not try anything.

* * *

Aichi POV  
What's with these guys? Ren is still the same as yesterday, but Tetsu standing up for me? The other guys being so friendly? Not that I'm complaining, but this is kind of weird. They're practically playing 20 questions with me.

It's nice not sitting alone though.  
"So, you're a freshman right?" Kyou.

"Yep."

"Do you do anything extra? Asaka here is kind of a nerd." Asaka gives Kiriya a death glare.

"Ha, no."

"What's your family like?" Asaka.

"I live with my mom and younger sister. My dad was killed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Nothing to apologize for."

"What's your sister like?" Ren.

"She's 12 and treats me like a little kid. She has good intentions, but she can be a real pain."

"Haha that sucks." Kyou.

" Sometimes. She means well though."

"I'm sure she does." Says Ren.

"So what about you guys?" I ask.

"Well," Kyou starts, "You know my name. I live with my parents. I have an older sister that's not around much. I don't do anything but hang with these losers." Kyou grins. "But I'd rather be with them than the family I have."

"I live with my uncle. He's not home that often. He's pretty cool though, he's our main source if you know what I mean." Says Tetsu.

I understand.

"I just have my mom and 2 kid siblings. We get along. Nothing special." Kiriya says.

"It's just me and my parent's. They have no clue what I do in my free time." Says Asaka. "I get really good grades so they'd never guess."

"I guess that leaves me then?" says Ren. "Yep."

"Well, It's just me and my mom. She knows what I do but she doesn't care. As long as my ass doesn't get caught. She's not even home much. And when she is, she pretty much drinks herself to sleep."

"Oh wow." I say.

"Yeah, Ren's got the saddest story, but he's probably the most sane out of all of us." Says Tetsu.  
_  
Ding ding._

"Well I guess we better be off to class," I say. "See you all tomorrow."

"See ya!"

I like this. "Hey Aichi!" Hmm? "Yeah Ren?"

"I think we walk the same way after school, wanna walk home with me?"

"Um sure. That'd be great."

"Ok! See you then!"

* * *

_After school, still Aichi POV_

"Hi Aichi!" I jump a bit. "Oh hi Ren."

"Haha, did I scare you?"

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry!"

"Ha it's fine."

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah, lets go."

We talk the entire way.

We actually have a lot in common. We like reading and like the same types of books, we like the same kinds of movies, we dislike the same subjects. He was bullied when he was younger. I'm still putting up with it obviously. We don't have fathers. We grew up lonely. We hate high school.

We reach Ren's apartment building. He really doesn't live too far from me.

"You know what Aichi?" Ren smiles at me, " You're pretty cool. Can I text you? Do you have limited or something?"

"Thanks, you too." I smile. " Yes, and no."

"Ok! Oh, and if you get here early enough, would you want to walk to school as well?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, great! Talk to you later then! See you in the morning!"

Yes, I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**A/N Yay!** **I'll have chapter 3 up by the end of the week probably! Just remember, my story, my rules ^-^ don't like, don't read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woot! Chapter 3! There's a bit of a time skip, but no biggie Fluff and feelings in this chapter!  
My story, my rules. I own nothing. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

One month later.  
Normal POV

One month had passed since Aichi had met Ren. They talked often and hung out quite a bit. Aichi still hadn't tried smoking, but that didn't sway their friendship. The two just seemed to get closer every day.  
But one morning, their friendship hit somewhat of a milestone.

"Hey Ren?" Asked Aichi. "Yeah Aichi?"

"Would it be stupid of me to ask if I could try? I've been thinking and I want to try at least once."

"Of course! Are you sure though?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. I think I've seen enough to know what to beware of." Aichi laughed.

"Haha ok then. Since we're here early, do you want to now? Or do you want to hang out after school?"

"Um, could I maybe try this morning before the others get here?"

"Sure, no problem. We did get here like 15 minutes before Tetsu will be here. I bought some yesterday so we'll be good for now."

"Ok…"

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"It's ok. I was nervous my first time too." Ren smiles at Aichi. "It'll be ok. I'll be here. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you."

They sit in silence as Ren prepares Aichi's first bowl.

"Now since this is freshly packed," Ren begins, "If you take the first hit, you'll get what's called "The green hit". It's kind of amazing! But I wouldn't do it my first time. But it's up to you."

"I think I'll go for it."

"Ok then."

* * *

Aichi POV

"Ok, so do you know what to do from here?" Ren scoots closer.

"Um I think so. I put one of my fingers over the hole on the side right?"

"Yep. Do you know how to actually take the hit though?"

"I light it and take a deep breath?"

"Kind of. That's the basics."

"There's more?" I'm confused.

"Remember the first time you saw me light up? I took a few breaths before breathing out."

"Oh yeah. But what if I can't breath in enough?"

"Just try it." I'm so nervous I can't light it on my own. "Here, let me light it for you." Ren reaches out and takes the lighter from my hand. We both jump at the contact. "Now when I tell you, breath in." I put the pipe to my lips and I see flames. "Now breath."

I can't taste anything at first, but before I finish my thought, I feel a burning pressure in my chest and start coughing. "Whoa there!" Ren rubs my back gently, "Easy there. You ok?"

"Yeah I *cough* Think I *cough* took too *cough* much *cough*"

"Oh yeah, it hurts sometimes. But you'll learn." I look at him. "Do you want to try again?"

"Yeah. I don't feel too different."

"Haha! It takes more than once sometimes, and it definitely takes more than one hit. Here, I'll help you more. Just listen."  
He puts the bowl to my lips again.

"Take a breath when I tell you." He flicks the lighter. "Now breath until you feel pressure."

I do as he says. "Now hold it for awhile." _I can't hold it much longer!_"Now breath in again and hold, but do not exhale." This is getting harder. "Good, now exhale, slowly though." I do so. I feel the pressure off my chest, and at the same time feel a head rush.

"Whoa. I feel weird."

"Ah so you're a light weight."

"What?" I tilt my head. "Is that bad?"

"No not at all! You'll just be entertaining for everyone else!" Ren says and laughs. "Do you mind?" He holds up the bowl. "No, go ahead."

He repeats the same process twice before handing it to me. "You wanna go again?" Ren asks. He looks relaxed. I nod.

We take turns for about.. wait I don't even know. Like a half hour? Gosh people are late!

I lay my head back. Ren's hair is blowing everywhere. It's fun to watch.

"Hey Aichi, the bell's gonna ring any second." "Asaka? When did you get here?"

"Um I've been here for like 15 minutes. You said good morning when I got here."

"I did?" I'm so confused. How long have we been here?

"Yes you did. Are you really that tired?"

They couldn't tell? Oh wow I am tired. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Hey, I'll walk you to class." "Oh hi Ren!" "Um yeah, lets go." He grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the main building. "Bye guys!" I yell.

"Hey what's the problem Ren?" I ask.

"Dang, I shouldn't have gotten you this messed up before school. Not on your first time."

"Hey! I'm fine!" I feel great! No worries.

"No, you're high off your ass, you have no control, and you're going to class. Let me look at your eyes."

He grabs my face with both hands. I like his hands. "Lucky, you're eyes are fine."

"Well thank you!" I smile. He rolls his eyes. "I mean they're not bloodshot. If you can get away with sleeping in class, I'd do that if I were you. You should be ok by lunch."

My stomach growls. "I'm hungry Ren." Ren's gaze softens. "You'll be ok. Now go to class."

"Ok. See you at lunch?" I ask.

"Of course."

My head hits my desk as soon as I sit down.

* * *

Ren POV

I've been worrying about Aichi all morning. Being high and worried sucks. I hate being tweaky. And unfortunately Kyou notices.  
We're working in partners, so I can't avoid him well.

"Hey are you ok? You're never tweaky unless something happened or you're worried about something. What's up?"

"I'm fine and I'm not worried."

"Did you and Aichi get in a fight this morning? You guys weren't talking when I got there and he got weird when you guys walked off."

"It's nothing real-"

"You got him stoned this morning! I can't believe I just noticed! Why did you stop before we got there?"

"Why must you be so perceptive? And yeah. Just don't tell the others. He doesn't want anyone knowing right now."

"Why not? We're all stoners. It's not like we're going to rat on him."

"I know. He didn't say why. Just please keep your big mouth shut."

He mocks a hurt expression. "Why would I say anything? And I do not have a big mouth!"

I glare at him. "Ok, fine. But I won't tell."

"Good. Now let me sleep."

"Oh and as to your earlier question, I've always been this perceptive."

"Good for you."

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

I look up. "What secret?"

Kyou smiles. "I guess I should let you figure it out on your own."

Weirdo.

* * *

_Still Ren POV_

I'm back to normal by the time lunch rolls around. But I'm not hungry today.

"But you need to eat Ren. Are you sick?" Aichi's such a worrier. He's still kinda high. But I think he's close to being back.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Are you sure?" He puts a hand on my forehead. I can't stop myself from blushing at his touch. "Your face is flushed, do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Um no. I promise I'm alright."

"Ok then." He looks away.

I really don't know what's wrong with me. I can't get Kyou's words out of my head. What secret would I have that I don't know about? I already know I'm still struggling with what happened last year. But everyone knows about that. Now that I think about it though, I have been feeling different the last couple of weeks. It feels familiar, but I can't quite put a finger on it. Oh well.

"Are you feeling ok, Aichi?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Ah, was class boring?" asked Tetsu.

"I don't know, I slept through most of it."

Tetsu raised an eyebrow at me and I shrug. Aichi will tell when he's ready.

Everyone probably knows though. We were all there, and we've seen newbies. Aichi definitely doesn't have total control still.

It's kind of cute though.

Wait where did that come from?

Kyou nudges me. "What?"

"I think you know."  
_  
Ding ding_

"See you guys later." "Hey Ren?" "Yeah Aichi?"

"You'll walk with me after school again, right?"

"Of course. Every day." I smile.

I hope he's ok by then. I think he over did it.

* * *

_After school, still Ren POV_

"Hi Ren."

"Hey there Aichi. You look a bit tired."

"I am. Is there a crash of something?"

Aw. "Not usually. But it depends how you react." I fluff his hair. "It'll be ok though."

"Hey! Not funny! But I know it'll be ok." He smiles. I feel something strange in the pit of my stomach. There it is again!

"There's what again?" Why do I always do that?

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Ok."

We walk in silence.

I need to break it.

"So how did you like it?"

"Huh?"

"Your first time high?"

"Oh um I liked it actually. I want to do it again."

"Cool." A pause. "Do you want to join everyone tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why didn't you want to tell anyone?"

"I wanted to make sure I wanted to do it again. And I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of everyone."

I put my arm around him. "Aichi, we've all been there. It's ok to mess up the first time. Don't worry about it. And sometimes one of us will still mess up, and we're practically pros."

We walk a bit more.

"Can we sit for a second?" he says and points to a bench.

"Yeah, I'm in no hurry."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been into this stuff?"

My heart practically jumps at the memory.

"Since last February. The others have been doing it much longer."

"Why did you start?"

"I don't think I should tell you…" I say looking away.

"Do you not trust me?" he says looking down.

"I trust you more than anyone." He looks at me. "Honestly. I- I just don't know if you'd understand."

"You're pretty much my best friend. I think I can take it." Wow. I wasn't expecting that.

"Well last year-I dated someone."

"Ok."

"We were good for awhile. Like 3 months. I mean that's not that long, but in high school it feels like forever."

"And?"

"I met Tetsu. I hadn't even thought about trying. I was just making friends. And he-he didn't like me hanging out with people like that."

"Tetsu didn't want you hanging out with non-stoners?"

"No, he-my ex-he didn't want me around stoners. He wasn't in to that."

Silence.

"Oh."

I can't look up from the ground.

"So did he break up with you over that?" Aichi asks.

"Oh um not exactly. We started fighting a lot. I stopped hanging around Tetsu and the others for awhile, and he kept getting more and more distant. After 5 months of dating, almost 6, he decided that he didn't love me anymore."

"Wow…that's really sad. Are you guys still even friends?"

"No. Well we tried at first, but the night after he broke up with me I had went to Tetsu's apartment. And I got high. I had seen that in some people they were kind of numb. I didn't want to feel. He found out and told me that-" I was shaking. I felt an arm wrap around me.

"I'm here. You can tell me."

"H-he said that he couldn't stand people like that and never to talk to me again. I tried to tell him that it was the first time I had done that and the first time I even talked to Tetsu in weeks. He didn't care."

"I'm sorry. It sounds like he was a jerk anyway."

"He could be. He was kind of temperamental. But even during the time we were fighting, it was still the best five months of my life."

"You must really love him." He says quietly.

"I guess I do still. I try not to think about it. I'm kind of moving on."

"Is that the drug talking though?"

"Hmm?"

"Is getting high making you 'get over' him? Or are you really moving on?"

"I'll be honest, it helps a lot. But there's still a void I can't fill. I learned that early on."

"I see."

"I mostly do that for fun. But here recently I've been feeling better about what happened. It's like, that hole is kind of being filled. Not in a dirty way though!" I laugh.

Aichi laughs nervously. "Well that's good. Maybe you like someone else?"

"I don't know about that."

Silence.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable am I? I should have told you sooner-"

"No! It's fine! I was just a little surprised I guess. I do have to get home though. Do you want to hang out after school sometime soon?"

I'm shocked. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, do you want to come over next Friday? My mom will be out all night." I say.

"Um sure."

"I mean if you don't want to, that's ok. We can hang out at your house."

"God no. My sister wouldn't leave us alone." He blushed.

"Ok. You can come over anytime."

"Ok, I'll make sure it's ok with my mom first then I'll let you know."

"'Kay. See you tomorrow then."

_Later  
_  
It wasn't until I went to bed that it hits me. I like Aichi. THAT'S why I have a funny feeling around him. It's the same feeling I had when I first liked Kai. Like little butterflies. Like I can't wait until I have some sort of contact with him. Like I can be happy sober.

But then I start freaking out.  
He's probably spending the night next Friday.  
He might still think I'm a freak.

But he might even like me too. I mean, I can't believe I didn't notice! He blushes whenever we touch. He can't look at me half the time. He always acts nervous somehow when we're together.  
But he is my best friend. I don't want to mess that up.  
I have one week to figure myself out before I do something stupid.

* * *

The week drags on. Aichi smokes with us every morning. He's pretty damn fun high.

After school that Thursday, Kyou stops me before I meet Aichi after school.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"I'm in a hurry, I'm going to meet Aichi."

"I know, that's why I'm asking!"

"I don't know why you're ask-"

"Oh come on! We both know you have a thing for hi-"

"Yeah I know. He's coming over tomorrow night."

"Nice dude!"

"I told him about Kai."

"Really? You don't even talk to us about that."

"He doesn't hate me."

"I wouldn't think so. It'd be kind of hypocritical if he did."

It takes me a minute to get what me means.

"Stop. Don't get my hopes up."

"It's obvious Ren. Don't worry. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know. I just realized it a week ago. I don't want to rush into anything."

"You're not getting high tomorrow night, are you?"

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why? Nothing's going to happen."

"Don't you want to be sober when you tell him?"

"I don't know. Not if it goes bad."

"Well, if you do, I know a way you can tell him and take a hit at the same time."

"I don't follow."  
I look at the time. "Shit I have to go!"

"Think about it. If you start, there's a way you can tell him, and cover for yourself if it doesn't work. If you can't figure it out, you have my number."

God that kid is confusing.

Thank goodness Aichi is still here.

"I'm so sorry! I got caught up after class."

"No kidding."

"I'm sorry, are you mad?"

"No. Just confused. You've been acting weird."

"I'm sorry, I just have had a lot on my mind this week."

"Do you just want to call tomorrow off then?"

"No! I mean, I still want you to come over."

"Are you sure? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Not at all. Come on, lets go."

"Ok."

* * *

Friday, Ren POV.  
Well, tonight's the night. And I think I've figured out what Kyou ment.

Aichi POV.

Well, it's Friday. I'm going home before going to Ren's place to drop my school stuff off and change clothes. I decide on a white t-shirt, a dark jacket with pockets, and dark jeans with my normal tennis-shoes. I'm really nervous about tonight. I think I've gotten my hopes up too far. Ever since Ren told me about his ex, I keep thinking I might have a chance with him. I've known about myself for a long time now, and I realized a couple weeks ago my feelings for Ren. I just hope I don't do something stupid if I get too high that would mess up our friendship.

I reach Ren's door. Deep breath Aichi.

*knock knock*

"Hey Aichi. Come in."  
Ren looks... 's wearing a red t-shirt, black vest, and dark skinny jeans. I can't take my eyes off of him.

"You ok?"

"Oh, uh yeah."

I step inside.

His apartment is very small and a bit messy. But It's still nice. I swear it smells like 10 people are lighting up at once.

"Um Ren? Would you be offended if I asked if you chain smoked up here?"

"Well, no I wouldn't be. And It's not all me by the way!" he laughs. "The people here before us did a lot of that. I don't generally smoke a ton up here."

"I see."

We're both silent for a few moments.

Ren moved toward the couch. "You know, you can sit down."

"O-oh. Right."

Ren turns on the TV. Neither of us pay attention to it.

We don't say anything for at least a half hour before Ren breaks the silence.

"So, do you want to smoke at all? We don't have to, I just thought I'd offer."

I really don't, but what the hell.

"Sure."

His breathing gets kind of weird, like he's nervous.

"S-so, I heard of this cool sounding way of taking hits," he starts, "It's called shotgunning."

"Ok? Sounds dangerous." I say.

"It could be. Um do you want to try it?"

"Well could you explain it?"

"W-well, it takes both of us."

"Ok, and?"

"Um, can I just show you?"

"Sure, just don't hurt me!" I smile. Ren scoots closer to me. My heart is pounding.

*"Ok so, I start and well, just don't close your mouth."

"Uh, ok." I'm getting really nervous now.

"Um and I think you'll know when to breathe in."

"…Ok then."

He is very hesitant in taking the hit.

Ren puts the bowl down, still holding his breath.

The next thing I know, his mouth is on mine. I take a sharp breath. Wow he wasn't kidding when he said I'd know when.

We part after a moment and I breathe out.

"Wow…That was cool." I say exasperated.

* * *

Ren POV,  
*"Ok so, I start and well, just don't close your mouth."

"Uh, ok." He says hesitantly.

"Um and I think you'll know when to breathe in." Smooth Ren.

"…Ok then."

I'm practically shaking as I'm preparing the bowl. I'm very slow in taking the hit. I wish I could stall more, but I can't handle this anymore. I can't control this.  
I put the bowl down, and bring Aichi's mouth to mine. I breathe out a second before he breaths in. We stay like this for a moment before we part.

"Wow…" Aichi says. Damn it Ren…"That was cool."

What?

"H-huh? Really? I didn't freak you out or anything?" I ask

He thinks for a second. "No. Not at all."

"Oh. Ok."

Another pause.

"But…"Aichi starts.

Shit.

"Can we sort of do that again?"

"Sort of?" I ask confused.

"Like, without the hit part."

It takes me a minute to realize what he means.  
'Oh I get it' I think before quickly moving in to kiss him. For real.

"Mmm!" Aichi moans as he wraps his arms around my neck. One of my hands goes to the back of his head and the other on his lower back as I pull him in closer. I feel his fingers entangle in my hair.  
Aichi pulls me even closer and deepens the kiss. My eyes fly open when feel his tongue begging for entrance. I close them again and grant his access as I mix my tongue with his. I take dominance with no problem.

It seems like forever before we finally break for air.

"Wow…that was amazing." Aichi says.

"If you can't tell now, I really like you, Aichi." I say.

"I like you too." He says smiling.

* * *

Aichi POV

Ren again captures my lips.

This time it's different.

We're clawing at each other, desperate to get closer.

Ren's hands are roaming all over my body. I've never felt anything this amazing.

"Ren-"

"Am I going to far?" He asks between kisses.

"God no-"

This is a totally new high, and I'm instantly addicted. Ren is kissing up and down my neck; his hands are roaming all over my body, driving me absolutely insane.

I am completely lost in him. I've totally lost my senses until he pushes me onto my back and straddles me.

"Ren!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I went too far didn't I?"

We sat up.

"I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet."

"I'm sorry. I really wasn't trying to-I didn't mean to push you. I guess I got lost in the moment." Ren says.

"It's ok. I felt the same way."

Neither of us can stop from smiling.

"Wanna do it again?"

* * *

**A/N: XD sexy fluff? That was my first time writing such a descriptive scene! More to come maybe? ;)  
**


End file.
